1. Field of the Invention
The present exemplary embodiment relates to a sheet material useful as a drawer liner for drawers, shelves, or other decorative surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Drawer liners and shelf liners have been formed as sheet materials from scrim covered in a foamed plastic. The scrim is generally porous and has openings, which pass from one surface to the other. The foamed plastic tends to reduce the size of the openings, while completely covering the fibers of the scrim. To provide a smooth sheet material, a smooth film of a non-foamed plastic is often laminated over one surface of the coated scrim. The foam plastic coated scrim acts as a non-slip base for the shelf liner or drawer liner. Composite sheet materials of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,707,903; 5,854,144; 5,863,845; 5,874,371; and 6,130,174.
US Application No. 2002/0197922 discloses a sheet product which comprises a scrim embedded in a continuous layer of a foamed resin. The sheet material is useful as a drawer liner or a shelf liner and is fabricated without need for lamination of separate layers to a scrim material.
Foams used to form liners are typically formed from poly(vinyl chloride)(PVC). Over time, plasticizers used in forming the PVC foam can migrate out of the liner and mar wood or lacquered surfaces.